Thinking about you
by Bluppy
Summary: Just some thoughts of Eleanore after some sentences of Max in the show which I really liked. Il y a la traduction en Français juste en dessous en italique. English isn't my native langage, sorry if my english is kind of terrible. Enjoy it !


_Some_ thoughts of Eleanor about some sentences of Max

I suck in English, I'm sorry.

Il y a la traduction en Français, pour les francophones !

**Disclaimer : It'sn't mine, it's Jon Steinberg and Robert Levine for Starz. **

**Enjoy it ! **

English

_French _

* * *

><p><strong>Thinking about you<strong>

_by_ _Bluppy_

**« Max is your harbor »**

My harbor. Always here, with me, she find me when I'm not fine. How does she do that ? I trust her, I know her. She's a part of me, she trust me, she know me like nobody. She can read my trouble when she see my eyes.

_Mon port. Toujours là, avec moi, elle me trouve quand je vais pas bien. Comment fait-elle ça ? J'ai confiance en elle, je la connais. Elle est une part de moi, elle me fait confiance, elle me connaît comme personne. Elle peut lire mes problèmes en regardant mes yeux. _

**« I love you »**

Don't say that please. Now, this sentence is in my head, again and again. I just want to see her, to touch her. I want her, so hard. How she did that ? How ? In this world, Love isn't a option, it's nothing. Love didn't belong in my world. But she came, she took her place in my loveless heart. I can't say this words, this is too much, too hard. I'm not that brave. I'm not. But, she's there, looking at me, smiling at me, touching me, kissing me. And inside of me, deeply, I know, my entirely body know, I love her, so much. I love her and I love her eyes on me, I love the woman who I am in her look.

_Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait. Maintenant, cette phrase est dans ma tête, encore et encore. Je veux juste la voir, la toucher. Je la veux, tellement fort. Comment elle a fait ? Comment ? Dans ce monde , l'amour n'est pas une possibilité, c'est rien. L'amour n'avait pas sa place dans mon monde. Mais elle est arrivée, elle a pris sa place dans mon cœur sans amour. Je peux pas dire ces mots, c'est trop, trop dur. Je suis pas aussi courageuse. Je suis pas ça. Mais elle est là, me regardant, me souriant, me touchant, m'embrassant. Et au fond de moi, très profondément, je sais, mon corps entier sait, je l'aime, tellement. Je l'aime et j'aime son regard sur moi, j'aime la femme que je suis dans ses yeux. _

**« I want her to say that she would sit there and watchas you beat the answer  
>out of me to save this place. Say it. »<strong>

Don't ask that. I can't say that, because if I do that, I'll know this place is more important than you. I don't wanna do that. It's too painful. My love to you is less important than this place, what kind of person I am. And you know that, I can see in your look, you are so hurted, I hurt you. And I hate that, I hate me to do that. But without this island, I'm nothing. I know it should be : « Without you, I'm nothing ». But I told you, I'm not that brave.

_Ne demande pas ça. Je peux pas dire ça, parce que si je le fait, je saurais que cet endroit est plus important que toi. Je ne veux pas faire ça. C'est trop douloureux. Mon amour pour toi est moins important que ce lieu, quel type de personne suis-je. Et tu le sais, je vois dans ton regard, tu es si blessée. Je te blesse. Et je hais ça, je me hais pour ça. Mais sans cette île, je suis rien. Je sais que ça devrait être : « Sans toi, je suis rien ». Mais je te l'ai dis, je suis pas courageuse comme ça. _

**« We could have could have been free. _»_**

Free of what ? What kind of life can we expect from the other side of the ocean? And where ? I can't leave this place. You know that. I can't. Not now. I'm not ready. One day maybe...

_Libre de quoi ? Quel type de vis pouvons nous attendre de l'autre côté de l'océan ? Et où ? Je peux pas quitter cet endroit. Tu le sais ça. Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prête. Un jour, peut être ..._

**« He didn't do this to me. You did . »**

No ! Oh my god, please don't say that, please, don't say that. How you can think that ? I don't deserve that. Nooooooo ! Don't say that ! You don't have the right to say that and turn back. You don't have the fucking right. Why ? Why ?I'm so lost, I'm hurted by your look on me, you hate me, right ? You hate me so hardly, like a fire inside your eyes. I feel like shit right now. Don't hate me, please, don't. Because I'm so sorry, my sweet, my tender love. I'm so, so sorry.

_Non ! Mon dieu, s'il te plait, ne dis pas ça s'il te plait, ne dis pas ça. Comment peux tu penser ça ? Je ne mérite pas ça ! Oh non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça et de me tourner le dos. Tu n'as pas ce putain de droit ! Pourquoi? Pourquoi ? Je suis si perdue, je suis blessée par ton regard, tu me détestes, pas vrai ? Tu me détestes tellement, comme un feu dans tes yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être une merde maintenant. Ne me hais pas, s'il te plait, non. Parce que je suis tellement désolée, mon doux, mon tendre amour. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. _

_**« I will never ever leave you. »**_

But she did, right ? She left me, she left me. Why ? I told her that I could protect her. But she is gone. And now I'm alone, just alone. Why did she do that to me ? She lied to me, right a front of me. She lied and she left me. I could protect her, why didn't she have trust on me ?

_Mais elle l'a fait,n'est ce pas ? Elle m'a quittée, elle m'a quittée ? Pourquoi ? Je lui ai dit que je pourrais la protéger. Mais elle est partie. Et maintenant je suis seule, __toute seule. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait ça ? Elle m'a menti, en face. Elle a menti et elle m'a quittée. Je pouvais la protéger, Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas cru ?_

* * *

><p>So ? It's okay ? I'm hope so. If you have any advice or tips, juste post a review. Thanks for reading !<p>

Bon ça va c'était bien ? Si t'as un avis, oui toi internaute, n'hésite pas à poster un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
